One example of this type of valve is known from DE 10 2011 107 088. During assembly of the valve, the elastic member is first placed on the driven member. In this temporary position, the elastic member is not elastically loaded. The elastic member is loaded at the moment of the assembly, by approaching the driving member to the driven member.
The elastic member has significant stiffness, so that the fact of having to load the latter makes assembly more difficult. Moreover, there exists a risk of poor positioning of the elastic member, or poor loading of the elastic member, in particular in an after-sales situation.
Moreover, EP 1 024 270 describes a valve for which the coupling device comprises a lever, a spiral spring, and a toothed wheel. This sub-set is pre-assembled and then assembled in one piece on the shaft for driving the flap.
In this context, the invention aims at proposing a valve not having the drawbacks above.